survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Requirements
Survival 303 is all about survival. (duh) You can make buildings as crude as a wooden hut to as advanced as a harbor or shop! Now, the question is this...why can't we ditch the plan to make a regular hut and just build a shop! It'll waste less time anyway! Don't go congratzing yourself just yet on your brilliant plan! The survival 303 world isn't that simple. We have something called SKILLS. They are barriers that "force" you to evolve from the stone age to the mithril age! There are skills that simply help you like Foraging (makes you forage faster) and Swimming (makes you swim longer). Other skills are Architecture, Mansonry, Cooking, Carpentry, Smithing, Fishing, Crafting, Engineering, and Carpentry (I don't know if I got all the skills). This is what this page is for. So you can look up what skills you need to make for so and so. (I pretty much copied all the items from the recipies page...can someone edit this?) Next to every item, there is something. If it has a "?" then we don't know what skills you need to make that object. Feel free to edit the skills with question marks at the end, or just plain alone next too the item name! ~ Trialtest747 (Create Tool) Crude Milking Pail: ? Milking Pail: ? Stone Axe/Pickaxe: Crafting 2? Iron Axe/Pickaxe: No skill requirement except for having a forge. Steel Axe/Pickaxe: ? Mithril Axe/Pickaxe: Smithing 4 FishingEdit (Create Tool) Crude Rod: ? I don't fish much... Long Rod: Crafting 3? Net: ? Water HoldersEdit (Create Tool) Canteen: No skill requirements Bucket: Crafting 2 Clay Container: Crafting 3 Iron Bucket: Anvil + Iron Ore® +Rope Steel Bucket: Anvil + Steel Ore® + Rope Gold Jug: Smithing 6 Light Sources & FiltersEdit (Create Tool) Crude Oil Filter: ? Oil Filter: Crafting 5? Crude Torch: No skill requirement? Oil Torch: ? Lantern: ? (I'm too cheap to use lanterns when i go mining XD) Fire StartersEdit (Create Tool) Flint: No skill requirements Firemaking Bow: Crafting 3 Flint and Steel: No skill requirements? WeaponsEdit MeleeEdit (Create Tool) Club: No skill requirements Large Club: Carpentry 2 (not sure) Stone Knife: ? Iron Knife: ? Steel Knife: ? Mithril Knife: ? Iron Sword: ? Steel Sword: ? Mithril Sword: ? Stone Spear/Javelin: ? Iron Spear/Javelin: ? Steel Spear/Javelin: ? Mithril Spear/Javelin: ? ArmorEdit (Note: After you make the armour, put it somewhere and touch it to wear it.) (Create Item) Bento Leather: Just kill a Bento Buck... Leather Armor: ? Iron Armor: ? Steel Armor: ? Mithril Armor: ? Rockma Armor: I know it requires something...I forgot :( Reinforced Iron Armor: ? Reinforced Steel Armor:? Reinforced Mithril Armor: Smithing 7 RangedEdit (Note: To put ammunition use tool on the ammo.) AmmunitionEdit (Note: Click on the ammunition while using your ranged weapon.) (Create Item) Arrow: ? Bolt: ? Cut Stone: No skill requirement Long-Range Weapons (Note: Bows and need arrows while slingshots need cut stone.) (Create Tool) Crude Bow: Carpentry 2, Crafting 3 Long Bow: Carpentry 3, Crafting 4? or vise versa... Crossbow: ? Javelin: Check up to spears... Slingshot: ? Explosives (Note: DO NOT 'craft the Gunpowder when there are flames nearby or else it might explode right in front of you.) '(Create Item) Charcoal: No skill requirements Fuse: ? Gunpowder: ? Bomb: Crafting ?, Engineering 2, Chemistry ? 'Vehicles'Edit (Precursors)Edit (Create Item) Hull: No skill requirements Large Hull: ? Sail: ? Plank: Look up "lumbermill" Seat: I think no skills needed. BoatsEdit (Create tool) Raft: Carpentry 2 Large Raft: ? Sail Boat: ? Large Sail Boat: ? Catamaran: ? Merchant Frigate: Shipbuilding 9? Yeah...I rely on my dinky raft... LandEdit (Create tool) Cart: ? Catapult: ? 'Food'Edit (Precursors)Edit (Create Item) S./L. Compost: "Process" S. / L. Leaf Glass Cup: No skill requirement Snow Water: No skill requirement Wheat Bundle: No skill requirements Flour: same as mill, since you need a mill to make flour. Dough: above. Corn Meal: 2 above. Clay Bowl: No skill requirements Wet Clay: No skill requirements Iron Cheese Bin: ? Iron Pot: ? CookingEdit (Create Item) Raw spiced venision: Cooking 3? Uncooked bread: No skill requirements Uncooked Corn Bread: ? Berry Pie: Cooking 5 Apple Pie: Cooking 5 Uncooked Seed Mush: ? Glass Of Water: ? Prickly Pear Juice: ? Berry Juice: ? Apple Juice: ? Glass of Milk: ? Herbal Remedy: Chemistry 3 Young Cheese: No skill requirement...just have a crude milking pail! Cheese: ? Corn on Stick: ? Uncooked Vegetable Stew: Cooking 4 Uncooked Venison Stew: Cooking 4 Uncooked Beef Stew: Cooking 4 Poison: Chemistry 7 >:D if you can make this you can rule the server! 'Money'Edit (Create Tool) Coin Press: ? (Create Item) Coin: ? Person: ? 'Buildings'Edit (Precursors)Edit (Create Item) Pile of Mud: No skill requirement Large Pile of Mud: No skill requirement Mud Wall: No skill requirement Sandstone: No skill requirement Sandstone Brick: No skill requirement Sandstone Wall: No skill requirement Boulder: No skill requirement...not sure about making boulders from Rockma Hide though... Stone Wall: No skill requirement Stone Slab: No skill requirement? Thatching: No skill requirement Wall: No skill requirement Plank: No skill requirement. Just have a lumbermill! Nest: No skill requirement Flag Set: ? Fabric: ? Dye: ? Do different dyes have different requirements? Crafting (Create Tool) Lumbermill: Architecture 2? Forge: Mansonry ? Architecture 3? Quarry: I don't know, but it requires Engineering 2 Shop: Architecture 7 ShelterEdit (Create Tool) Hut: Carpentry 3 Stone Hut: Mansonry 4, Architecture 5? Sandstone Hut: ? Mud Hut: No skill requirements Longhouse: ? Stone Longhouse: ? Mud Longhouse: ? Medieval House: ? Pavillion: I know it requires SOMETHING Tower: ? Walls (Create Tool) Structure Wall: I'm thinking no skill requirements...are you? Thick Structure Wall: ? Palisade Wall: ? Palisade Tower: ? Medieval Wall: ? Medieval Tower: ? Palisade Gate : ? Medieval Gate: Mansonry 6, Engineering 5? or Mansonry 6, Architecture 5 Spear Wall: ? Cacti Wall: ? Etc. (Create Tool) Granary: ? Shelf: ? Ladder: ? Private Door: ? (Create Item) Flag: ? Colored Flag: ? Boats (Create Tool) Dock: ? Lighthouse: ? Harbor: ? WaterEdit (Create Tool) Mud Well: I'm thinking no skill requirements Stone Well: Mansonry 4, Architecture 4 Sandstone Well: ? CookingEdit (Create Tool) Mill / Granary: 3 Carpentry Stove: ? Bakery: 4 Mansonry, 4 Architecture, 3 Cooking FarmingEdit (Create Tool) Chicken Coup: Farming 2 Hen House: Farming 4? And, can some others help with this page too? I honestly don't fish, nor can I make a Harbor. A lot of the stuff I don't know because A) I have no intention of making that...or B) by the time I make it, it just lets me make it! Also, I have no intentions of making weapons...